


James and Lily one shot_ If they lived: Dawn of the new age

by sachaelle



Series: James and Lily one shot [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle
Summary: An different halloween 1981.





	James and Lily one shot_ If they lived: Dawn of the new age

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Au of how James and Lily could have survived Halloween '81.

To celebrate his seventeen birthday James parents took him and Sirius to America for Easter. There, in Alberta, Canada, James participated at a quidditch exhibition and played so well (too well as it turn out) the manager of Puddlemere United who was visiting and took the opportunity to scoop talent, approached him. Esctatic on finding out they were British, going to Hogwarts, and Gryffindor (the manager and McDonagal were classmates and fellow members of Gryffindor team) he immediately offered James a place in the team, provided his performance during the next year were adequate. James excitingly said yes and his father had to reign him in to not sign a contract there and then. The contract was provisory on his performance this year and the next. If he please them with this year’s performance, he would be invited to the quidditch summer camp. If his team won, this and next year, his contract will be permanent. As it was temporarily contract, he was not to advertise it, only McDonagal and his close friends should know and he will be informing her, until next year if the contract becomes permanent. James had no problem with the terms, this was an opportunity to fulfill his life long dreams. It wasn’t till they were in the hotel he and Sirius remembered another dream that had taken root with the problem last year, but no one had approached them, and they would have no way of getting there without an invite. And quidditch? The boys knew if they back out the would not receive another chance, might even be blacklisted. They couldn’t risk it, they had to go through with this.  
It was a year later, after Easter holidays and Dumbledore had asked to speak to them. After the meeting, informing on how the students had behaved for the holidays, how the fifth and seventh were already freaking out about the OWL/NEWT, and the organization for the last trimester of the year. As they were leaving he asked them seemingly casually: What are your plans after graduation? The two looked at him and each other thinking on how to answer. – You see me and a group of like minded people got together in answer of what was happening in our society. And now that you are finishing school I would like to give you a personal invitation to you and your friends in our little group. What say you?  
-We are flattered of course, but we already answered others invitations. We would not able to give all in your group. - That’s fine must of us are doing this part time anyway. - When will you be available to meet all the other? - Not until September, our summer are booked. – Until September then.  
After graduation, James spend three weeks in quidditch boot camp, as he did last year, while Lilly was in France and Brazil (for a accelerated course in charm and potion mastery). After the three weeks, the rookie still there join the team as reserve. It was then the announcement that Puddlemere United had signed just graduated James Potter as reserve Chaser. James was given an flat in their compound to live. When they found out about it Remus and vow to help him, the other thing they found after the ability of the animal to stay him and not be infected, was the improbability of Remus getting and keeping a job. The obvious solution was for Remus to have his own company that he could not be fired from. The few money the Lupin family had was wasted trying to find cure, so he had not capital. But, two of his best friends did, so they made a contract on going in businesses together the four of them. To show how serious they were, James and Sirius shed blood to use as their signet, the other two did also making the contract ironclad. At the next vacation, James got his mother and father to sign as witnesses for them. Now that they got their businesses all they needed to figure out was what they would be making and selling! Being but thirteen then, they settle typically on making alcohol. They started with the easy stuff first, what existed to see if they got the knack, and soon they were making their own version of butterbeer and firewiskey. They would have unsuspecting classmates do a taste test to say whish they liked better. It wasn’t till two years later when theirs was the one chosen. But now they had experience, they set out to create their own signature drink, to sell. During those two years they keep reassuring Remus they hadn’t made a mistake, that if they couldn’t made their own drink they would just open their own bar and sell what was already available. It was during those two years they accidentally discovered a way to control the beast, you see to make school you had to test it, and of the four Remus discovered he had a higher tolerance for alcohol. James and Remus being rich already used to get a small glass on big occasions, so their tolerance was good, but he could drink them under the table. As he was always a bit stressed the night before the full moon, the others would encourage him to drink in those nights. When OWL arrived the black market for illegal relaxing potions boomed, and Remus accidentally mixed the two, he was knocked out that night and didn’t wake till the day after. The next two years was a tried and true dosage on what will make him high but still aware to party with his mate, or knock out. They also contained the experiment only the night before the full moon. Other than that he would partake moderately and never mix the two. To ensure that he didn’t succumb James was in charge of the project. This and quidditch was how they spent their time the last few years, along with prank of course, but when the project really took root, the pranks took a back seat. So much so by seventh years, they were barely pranking. As they told Dumbledore with their obligations they couldn’t commit full time, but they could inform the order of any pertinent information they came across in their work. Lilly also knowing that she has no chance in finding a job in the present climate open up her own company that of potion supplier of rare ingredients. She spend a year traveling the globe going to out of the way places she knew domes plants were native. She would extract them, and ward up the area if it was not already claimed. She got a house-elf to get the plant she got an order to transport the plants. Surprisingly the new company her boyfriend was co-founder of was a big client. With her going in and out of the country so often, she was the one who ended up doing more in the war, by hooking up with the mugleborn and forming an underground network to get at risk mugleborn out of the country. After two years dating, and being so busy Lilly got pregnant, James proposed again (he had proposed a year earlier at their graduation party) and Lilly accepted. They had an intimate affair as the Evans had just died in a car accident. As it was an hurried affair James had the idea of having it at Brett’s Green, a place famous for hurried wedding, so only James parents, Petunia and Sirius as witness, Peter as the ring bearer and Remus as the master of ceremony. They took a week for the honeymoon then they went right back to it. Harry James Potter was born a bouncing baby boy nine months later. When too many of his operation went awry, Voldemort got wind of group of people that had the best information network he started hunting for them. Dumbledore heard a prophecy of the one fated to destroy him being born to two raven. Because of this both Dumbledore and Voldemort were hunting Ravenclaw graduates. The Potter after the birth of their child and the death of the older Potter went to leave in one of the properties closest to Puddlemere United, in Godric Hallow. It wasn’t Stinkconb, though they were close, but James didn’t feel ready to live there yet. The place was upgraded to an inch of his life as Voldemort was hunting them, the others each went to hiding. Voldemort somehow got hold of Peter, what he told or was extracted they would never know as he was tortured to insanity before being killed. Sirius who was his contact that night, as it was a full moon and Moony was passed out barricaded somewhere, was the one who found him, hanged, his tongue cut, eyes gouged, and ear burn off. Sirius did not take the time to even get him down, apparating to Godric Hallow. There the house was aflame, with no chance of survivor. The only thing that keep him sane was no trace of bodies. With that in mind, put an anti fire spell on himself, Bubblehead on and dive into the house before anyone could stop him. He found trace of battle in the entryway, by the looks of it James handwork. He was able to get away as there was no body. The stairs was gone, so Sirius floated to the second floor. There was spell casting in the hallway, he keeps going to the last room, with the door blow and were the blaze was originated. When got close, he had to pinch himself before hurrying getting out. There after coughing his lungs out, he was able to announce: Voldemort dead! While the wizards were frantically dozing the flame to see for themselves, Dumbledore turned sharply to see Sirius apparating away.


End file.
